


you receive a teddy bear, I receive my everything

by black_norse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Date, another dekesy fic, short fic, when they are very sweet to each other XOXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_norse/pseuds/black_norse
Summary: Deke Shaw surprises Daisy with an unexpected present on their first date and her reaction was also a bit...unexpected too.
Relationships: Deke Shaw/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 5





	you receive a teddy bear, I receive my everything

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!! <33

Deke brought a wrapped and ribbon-tied box which he hid underneath the bed for the whole night.

“I got something for you.”

“Oh.” Daisy wasn’t expecting this. She pulled a confused smile and asked: “Woah, what is that?”

“A present for our first date.” Deke responded. “I gift-wrapped it and tied it. Nana said it’s better to wrap gifts to double the chance that you might love the present.”

“Wait- we- give presents on our date?” Daisy scratched her head. “Gosh, I didn’t buy any for you.”

“Shhh…” he untied the ribbon and tore the wrap apart. The box had a purple color. “My choice of color.” he grinned.

Just plain purple box without designs but still Daisy was mesmerized. “So, you chose my hair color?” she snickered lightly.

“And also the color of this present I’m giving you is purple.” Deke pulled the cover of the box and showed a purple teddy bear with lemons around it and foam underneath them. “I know I’m not gonna win that big teddy bear in the shoot-the-gnome earlier on the carnival.”

As much as she liked the present, Daisy was hesitant to hold it. She wasn’t sure if she’s gonna be glad or not.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Deke asked. He looked at the stuffed toy again and made sure he bought the right thing. Though she didn’t ask for a present. Maybe she just didn’t like the design, the size, or every part of the teddy bear. Deke overthought. “You didn’t like it?” he sighed.

“No, no. I absolutely love it.” Daisy clarified, touching his right hand. “It’s just that…this is too much. And I don’t have anything to give to you.”

“Daisy, it’s okay.” he pulled a genuine smile to calm her down.

“Okay for you? That I didn’t give anything to you?”

“It doesn’t matter.” he placed both his hands on his blushing cheeks. “This night, you and I together, this already feels like a present to me.”

Daisy’s cheeks got even more red. “Oh, not another cheesy line.”

“And I mean it.” Deke nodded. “Long before, I didn’t even expect for you to like me.”

“Well. Pfff…” she snickered and touched his right hand placed on her cheek. “I still like you a lot even though you’re a loser.”

“Haha.” Deke rolled his eyes.

“Cute loser, of course.” Daisy stroked his hair. “You precious lemon boy, I will protect you at all costs.” she came near to him for a tight hug.

“I will do that to you too.”

“Nope.” she shook her head. “You’ll end up lying on the ground.”

“Well, I want to protect my girl from the bad guys.” he gave her his puppy dog eyes.

“If you want to do that, I should train you how to fight properly.” she touched his right fist. “Also, protecting each other’s backs also means fighting together.”

“Well, sure I want to. It’s nice to know how to defend myself.”

Daisy finally picked up the purple teddy bear. “I still can’t thank you enough for giving me this lovely present. And the lemons.” she went back to him for a tighter hug. “I wish I could’ve bought you a present. I’ll buy you one next time”

“Presents on dates aren’t really that important, I heard, unless it’s an anniversary. But right now, I wanted to be extra. I wanted to impress you.”

“I don’t need presents to be impressed. But I really appreciate this!!” Daisy pulled Deke for a kiss that made them both tumble backwards into the bed, soon covered into blankets.


End file.
